


Fushigi Yuugi: Maiden of Omen (Book Two)

by MyWorldHeartBeating, RaeliasChronicles



Series: Maiden of Omen [2]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Manga & Anime, Manga: Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, Manga: Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldHeartBeating/pseuds/MyWorldHeartBeating, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeliasChronicles/pseuds/RaeliasChronicles
Summary: When Kagome disappears, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are pulled into the Universe of the Four Gods! Not only is Eri an unforeseen priestess, but fate has also coiled its finger around Kagome's destiny. The only way out is to finish the story! (Book Two focuses on both Eri and Kagome!)
Relationships: Tomite/Higurashi Kagome, Tomite/Higurashi Kagome/Uruki, Uruki/Higurashi Kagome
Series: Maiden of Omen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164143
Collections: Kagome and Celestial Warrior Pairings, Kagome_and_Male_Partners





	1. The Great Priestess

_Ifurei Province_

Weary from his long voyage, he reached for a wooden canister tied at his waist, uncorked the lid and gulped its contents. With a steady sigh, his gaze fell upon the city ahead, its immense size enough to draw his interest.

Located East of Touran, it provided sanctuary to visitors of all origins. It lacked military supremacy. From the gossip he learned while crossing turbulent deserts and thunderous seas, it was a place known for prophetic Oracles. Ones favored with sight and knowledge of the Heavens.

He left Sairou a month ago, in search of those with immense and spiritual insight. The reasoning behind this remained hidden under a brown scarf tied around his forehead, where a mark, foreign in its character, burned. Despite the unspeakable sensation beneath the cloth, it emitted a peculiar blueish gleam.

What did it mean?

Without delay, he strode down the rocky path, the sight of the city drawing closer. Out of multitudes of structures, it fashioned the innermost with stone and wooden houses of the city's circumference. It was equidistant every way from the center, with two enormous walls intersected where an extensive structure made up its focal point. From a distance, he saw the sanctuary.

As a cool wind wisped by, blowing his parted ebony fringe, he soon entered through the open gates. Thousands populated Ifurei, and it was bustling with varying vendors.

Considering the glacial climate, it was no wonder the people wore heavy furred attire. While he was further south, snow did not frequent this area; in fact, the civilians wandered the streets in dresses and overcoats, with clay, stone and wood accessories complimenting their distinct fashion.

Among the thousands carrying on with their day-to-day tasks, shopping from vendors and eliciting in everyday conversation, he recognized a few faces in the crowds, those pulling carts filled with bundles; they were foreigners like himself, though they were not from Kutou. From their tanner complexions and rich dialects, they were likely from Sairou.

"Did you hear? A pillar of light lit the skies North about a week ago!"

"I'm aware."

"You think it means _her_ arrival?"

"The _Priestess_? It's only a legend!"

"But hundreds of people claim to have seen it!"

Pausing next to a vendor selling various dried meats and woven baskets of rice and potatoes, he shifted. He observed a couple women conversing in unsurprising gossip a few feet to his right. Even his own country relied on such religions. And hearing it spoken did not disconcert him.

"It can't be a coincidence!" She said. "With Kutou's invasion and that light, it must be true!"

"We don't know for sure!" The other said, hands positioned on her portly waist. "A priestess that can only bring ruin. It's her fault for all the deaths!"

"They massacred many clans, and the army is heading for the Capital now. There's no telling what'll happen in the coming days…"

"War. As long as our Great Oracle is here, she'll protect us."

"Against all those soldiers?"

"She's blessed by the Gods! Few have seen a fraction of her power! Look, if you're so worried, why don't we go pay our respects?"

As they departed, their legs guiding them down the path, he watched them disappear into the crowd. All the while, he stood transfixed to the temple's grandeur ahead.

The news of Kutou's attack did not surprise him; in fact, he'd known such barbarous and tyrannical ruling all his life. It dated back a millennium, but even still, his country remained somewhat peaceful. Peaceful was an understatement. Often, their own soldiers would desecrate many towns and villages, stealing, and worst of all rape. It was sickening and frequent.

They sought world conquest, and according to history, this was their first attempt at invading the country. What were they after?

During his quiet musings, he proceeded down a stone pathway. The bustling markets faded with every step, and until he wandered further through the inner circle of the mud-brick structures. Countless houses accumulated this section, and it was quieter, the families of women and children tending to their chores.

A bell rung and all families paused. Without a word, they turned their gazes toward the temple, hands clasped, and emptied their minds. How unusual.

This did not stop him, and crossing under an opening in the intersecting walls, he spotted a few sentries on guard above, their expressions alert, at least from where he glimpsed them. The stone path ended, and he paused before the massive structure, its stairs leading up a few inclines to a set of double doors, with trees aligning the exterior.

After a month of traveling, he arrived, and relieved he might get the chance to speak with the Oracle, he climbed towards the door.

"Young man," An elderly voice said. "Are you also seeking guidance?"

He paused, noticing a family of three standing close. A woman cradled her child close, the baby wrapped in a thick blanket with rosy cheeks, and beside her, a stout gentleman with grayed facial hair and dark eyes. "That's right."

"What a pity. It appears she's now in a time of seclusion. It could be days until they allow visitors."

This proved bothersome, and he traveled all this way for answers. He wondered why she locked herself away, but he assumed a vision was the cause. "What a shame."

"You seem to have journeyed far. From your clothing, I assume you crossed the seas from Sairou?"

"Yes."

"Then we welcome you to our city," He said. "Is this your first visit?" He asked, and when he received another nod, he smiled. "Then please enjoy your time here. I run an inn a few blocks down by the market. Stop by. There are plenty of rooms available."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"Here," She said and offered her palm to him.

Bemused, he held the item, recognizing it as a polished green rock. It was tear-shaped in its design, with a leather string woven through a pierced hole along its rounded body. When he held it to the light, it's shimmer mesmerized him.

"This stone possesses extraordinary power. If you keep it with you on your travels, the spirits will protect you."

"But I can't accept this…"

"Consider it a welcome gift. Often, tourists from other countries neglect the safety of these small stones."

"We harvest them near _Turning Point Rock_ through the canyons West of here, but with Kutou's unexpected invasion, it isn't safe to travel," He said.

"Days ago, a flood of thousands of soldiers decimated several clan villages," She said. "And considering we're close to _Touran_ , we should remain cautious. I'm positive our High Priestess has come up with a solution to save all of us."

"If I were you, I wouldn't linger too long here. You should hurry and return to your country before the war breaks out." With that said, the family turned away.

As he remained there, examining the stone, he pondered on his next course of action. Should he leave Hokkan? How far away were Kutou forces from the Capital?

With Kutou's strategic invasions, it wasn't surprising they covered so much distance. From his understanding, it was impossible for an entire army to sneak into the borders without garnering immediate suspicion. Between both countries, which would fare in the outcome?

"You there," A quiet and feminine said.

"This way."

Pulled from his reverie, he acknowledged the two older women dressed in flowing veiled attire. Bewildered by their calling, they beckoned him closer, and he climbed the rest of the stairs. Was it possible they were aware of his arrival?

"We've been waiting for you."

"Yes. The Great Priestess is inside."

Led through armored heavy gates, the women guided him through various passages and narrow corridors. Spared from complete darkness, burning torches rested against the crevices of the walls, and a stilled quietness enveloped him. While he sifted through the halls, admiring the architecture and high ceilings, they paused at the end of the hall.

A canopy of black and white curtains surrounded a small alter, one which presented a young girl. With eyes closed in deep concentration, she sat on a plush throne. As the priestesses signaled him forward, closing the exit, he followed a matching carpet trail to her. As he approached, his crimson gaze noticed a golden emblem of a tortoise and snake hanging from an enormous banner over the canopy. There were various scriptures sewn into the material.

Four other veiled ladies kneeled at each side of the alter, their heads bent low, while observing him. This was a sacred temple, and understanding the caution in their stares, he noted his sheathed sword.

"I've been expecting you, _Rasensei_. Please do not stand on my account."

He smirked, and abiding by her command, he knelt before her. He glimpsed a small table littered with rounded stones separating him from her, but when he caught her stare, he found it difficult to hide his curiosity. "So, the rumors were true. You foretold my arrival. Not just anyone knows that name."

"Then, would it bring you comfort to call you by your alias, Nirusha?"

He chuckled and nodded.

Like the other women in the room, she wore a shroud, though it differed in design. Different from the rounded caps, hers pointed at the crown, flowing down the sides and back of her linen gown. And at the collar of her midnight-black cloak, a white gem sparkled with woven leather attached to her attire.

Where he knelt, he realized she was young, likely in her early twenties, and she maintained a neutral countenance. A symmetrical and oval-shaped face drew his gaze, a high bridge nose and large almond dark eyes all-knowing. Sincerity and wisdom stared back, and a sense of contentment washed over him.

"You are curious of the character which has appeared on your body, are you not?"

"Tell me. What does it mean?"

A soft smile graced her countenance. "I believe you are knowledgeable of the celestial warriors and their respective priestesses. Am I correct?"

"So, it's just as I thought," He said. Which priestess did he belong?

"The power emitted from the symbol on your forehead comes from _Seiryuu_. His priestess will soon arrive in this world."

It was as if she read his mind, though he said nothing in response. The azure serpent of the Eastern lands; it was the god of his people. Out of all in this universe, he possessed the divine mark. "I see…"

"Your expression leaves me baffled," She said. "You are neither bothered nor are you interested in this change of events. I'm sorry I cannot fathom your intentions, Nirusha."

"Oh? Well, I've spent most of my life mastering the art of maintaining a passive countenance. Better to leave my enemies guessing. Wouldn't you agree?" He said, joking. There was no reaction.

"Tell me then, what will you decide?"

"Aren't you gifted with infinite knowledge from the great divinity?" He asked, chuckling. "I'm sure you've already seen my future."

"I have. What troubles you?"

"I heard a rumor that a mysterious light illuminated the skies of Hokkan."

"The _Genbu Priestess_ ," She said, clarifying. "She is here and is searching for her celestial warriors as we speak."

Now it came together. The mark, mysterious light and the war. Not only was this country on the brink of disaster, but it seemed he played an important role. What an interesting turn. Then, he supposed, they were enemies.

"I admit, this vision surprised me. _The Priestess of Seiryuu_ …" She paused, and he arched a curious brow. "should not appear for another hundred years. I'm afraid I cannot give insight concerning her future."

That long? "How can I find her?"

"She'll appear North of Mount Cotareishin. I'm certain you'll get there the day after her arrival."

"When?"

"In seven days," She said and signaled one of her ladies closer, a parchment in hand. "I've circled the exact location of where you'll find her on this map."

He accepted it, and his eyes lingered to the black circle surrounding a particular mountain. Dozens of treacherous mountains stood in-between him and his future position. A long journey awaited him, but he would manage with his magic. "Thank you, Great Priestess."

"It's no trouble. While it's impossible to reveal any more information, perhaps upon your next visit, I'll have the answers you seek. Until then, may your travels be safe, Nirusha."

**_(Day Seven) Following Book One_ **


	2. A Cursed Book

_Year 1997—Tokyo, Japan_

_March 2nd_

Bending down to lift two baskets of folded laundry, fresh out of the dryer, Eri stepped into the main living area, the bundle heavy but manageable enough. Once upstairs, she disposed of the clothing, laying them in her parent's bedroom before turning to her room. From there, she sorted through it, returning them to their respective drawers. Since early morning, she'd helped with the cleaning and the washing, and running the usual errands at the store down the street.

Eri turned to the clock hanging above her desk. "Oh, I'm late!"

When she realized her classmates were waiting for her, she scrambled left to right. As she reached for her jean backpack, bedazzled with silver gems and key chains, she wavered in front of the mirror.

To her utter horror, a small coating of dust and lint covered her, and refusing to walk around dirty, she sifted through her closet. A handful of clothes greeted her, each ranging from shorts, blouses, slacks, and dresses. Eri considered every hue, fabric, and design before deciding on a particular outfit.

White with thin horizontal lines trailing the soft material of a long-sleeved blouse, Eri paired it with a flattering jet-black pleated skort, matching leggings and leather ankle boots she bought a week ago. This style suited Yuka more, but she had assured Eri it would suit her. Since it had been half priced, she had splurged.

After removing her dirtied top and adorning the ones of her choosing, she hesitated. What was missing? As she peered closer at her reflection, she scrutinized her boots before staring at her yellow headband. The color didn't match, and she exchanged it for a white one from her drawer and fixed her fringe.

Dressing in style was the utmost important factor, according to the all-knowing, Yuka. Only if you were career oriented and interested in dating. In fact, it was an absolute must in retaining popularity. Kagome and Yuka achieved that, specifically where male-driven hormones glanced their way.

They had their own expectations, though Yuka's stretched a little higher than theirs. She often stated her clear disdain for the short, ill-tempered, soft-spoken, and obnoxious. Nerds and bad boys were out of the question, and she favored mature men. The rest in their small circle were open-minded.

She wasn't certain what guy attracted her. If he was honest, then nothing else mattered. Thinking about it further, the possibilities of raising a family surfaced. Was she ready for that? She tossed those thoughts to the furthest corner of her mind and grabbed her backpack.

To her immediate surprise, bounding down the stairs, she paused halfway when she noticed three familiar faces. Her mother included. "Hey, I thought we were meeting at the bus stop?"

With hands crossed, Yuka struck Eri with a stare. "Yeah, well, you were taking too long. But now I understand why. You're dressing to impress, huh?"

The simple reply left her flustered as she joined them. "I figured, since the weather was going to be nice, I might dress up."

"You look cute, Eri," Ayumi said, smiling at the stylish attire. "I was wondering when you'd show it off. It suits you."

"Thanks," She said, holding the strap of her bag with ease.

A low whistle drew Eri's attention to Yuka, whose aqua orbs followed the curvature of her figure. There was a note of playfulness lighting her gaze, and after, winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"You'll definitely catch some stares today and snag yourself a man."

"I'll say!" Ayumi said, beaming.

They were teasing her. Other than dressing up for school, she preferred the comfort of an oversized shirt and loose pants. Sometimes flip-flops or sneakers.

A striped purple and yellow crop-top adorned Yuka, with wide cuffs at her elbows, black boots lined in fur, with high-waisted skinny jeans complimenting the style. Her signature handbag rested under her arm, with large bold spelling SASSY embroidered with pink jewels. Its hefty appearance was likely filled with everything imaginable.

Never the type to wear accessories, and as tomboyish as Yuka's hairstyle was, she did however part her hair to the side. She even applied makeup to her blemish-free complexion. Not that she needed to. A warm brown eyeshadow shimmered on her lids, her lashes long and her eyeliner on point. A peachy blush tinted her cheeks, and her lips were pink and glossy. Cuteness and sass radiated from her style.

As for Ayumi, she donned a pale-yellow top; the sleeves ruffled and long, with a pair of fitted and faded denim and flats. A lavender clip fastened her wavy black shoulder-length hair, the rest of her locks tucked behind her ears. She also sported a matching pack, preferring a natural-look with minimum foundation and a touch of lip balm.

"Have you heard anything from Kagome?" Eri asked out of curiosity, but they only shook their heads, their expressions falling after. "I left a text before bed..."

"She _did_ just lose her grandpa," Yuka said. "Yesterday was hectic, what with exams, not to mention we searched all around town."

"I bet she fell asleep as soon as she got home," Ayumi said. "Speaking of which, I made more posters, but I ran out of ink…"

A brief silence settled between them at the reminder of the incident, and Eri flashed her mom a reassuring grin. "It will work out. We'll find her grandfather. I'm almost positive."

"Let's be optimistic," Ayumi said. "Besides, we should try our best not to worry Kagome any more than she already is."

"I won't keep you girls any longer," She said, her eyes shifting to her daughter. "Call before it gets dark."

"Okay. Bye, mom."

Ψ

Because it was March, snow still covered japan, but the weather report said it would reach a high of sixty. A sunny day for the month. While the older folks wandered the blocks with two layers, gloves and hats, the young wore lighter clothes.

Since it was well into the afternoon, it wasn't surprising a crowded bus greeted them, but after thirty minutes, they arrived at their destination. After ascending the never-ending aged steps towards the Higurashi Shrine, they noticed Souta outside an old shed, his back to them as he stared into the small structure.

Bemused by his distraction, Eri beckoned them forward, and together, they peered inside. All that greeted them was darkness and a few cobwebs decorating the inner corners of the door. There'd been many times over the years she'd glimpsed this old building, but nothing changed. It remained creepy.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, and like a deer caught in the headlights, he jumped and stared at them.

"Chill. You act like you just saw a ghost," Yuka said.

Despite his relaxed smile, something was off about the kid. In fact, he appeared troubled. Was he scared? Hopefully nothing else happened. "Are you all right? You seem pale."

To answer her troubled thoughts, he shook his head, his face gloomier than before. A desperate plea for help shone in his eyes. Something was wrong. "She…" He said, trailing off.

"What's up?" Yuka asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Did you find your grandpa? Where's Kagome?"

From the shift in his voice to the glossiness in his russet eyes, Eri exchanged a worrying glance to Ayumi and Yuka. They spared little time and consoled him, and his shoulders trembled. At first, he seemed withdrawn, his head bent low, clutching an unusual book, but with some prodding, he relaxed. "I…"

Whatever was troubling him, Eri assumed it was likely because of his grandfather's disappearance, and so they guided him inside. Once he sat down, with herself and Ayumi beside him, Yuka searched the cabinets, hoping a drink would sooth his worries.

From her point of view, there was no sign of Kagome. It was quiet. Buyo nestled at their feet, his body hidden beneath the coffee table. When asked where his mother was, he mentioned that worry had exhausted her. That troubled her.

"What is it?" Ayumi asked, a consoling hand upon his shoulder.

"It's … Kagome…"

"What about her?" Eri asked. "And where is she?"

"She's gone…" He said murmuring, still gripping the book. "Since last night."

Somehow, she didn't like the tone of that. "After we left?"

"Sounds like it. What happened?" Ayumi asked.

Silence fell between everyone, and Eri caught Yuka's stare. As her friend reappeared next to them, he sighed and rested the book on his lap. "You wouldn't believe me. Mom didn't…"

"Well, we're listening," Ayumi said.

Yuka nodded. "Trust me. I've received countless outrageous stories, so we can handle it."

"Go on," Eri said.

"Before gramps disappeared, he said he lost an important book. So, me and sis were cleaning out the storage when we discovered it. I kept bugging her to open it before mom called us in for supper. But…"

"What is it?" Eri asked.

He released a breath and poured all his feelings into his reply. Sadly, those words jumbled together too quickly. "Thisweirdlightshotoutofthebookandthenkagomefellbackintothewellandnextthingiknowkagomevanishedandthebookstartedglowingandthereweretheseweirdcharactersappearingonthepagesand—"

"Whoa! Slow down! I didn't catch half of that," Eri said.

"No kidding," Yuka said, sweat dropping. "I get that you're worried, but we won't understand if you talk too fast."

"I understood some of it. Kagome's disappeared, and it has something to do with the book you're holding?"

"How did you even hear that, Ayumi?" Yuka asked.

He nodded at this, turning to her. He was desperate. "Yes! I think it took gramps as well…"

How was that possible? First, that made little sense. Second, what? "I'm not sure that's how it works…"

"You're telling me," Yuka said. "That's the most outrageous story I've ever heard. Sorry, Souta, but you shouldn't joke…"

"I'm not!" His said, his expression souring. His body shook, and to Eri, he looked almost on the verge of crying.

"Relax. Calm down," Ayumi said. "Let me get this straight. This is meaningful to your grandfather, and you and Kagome were searching for it. And somehow she disappeared?"

"When we found it, there was a sutra or seal on it, and it broke. Then, as we were trying to read it, the pages became blank. Except for some pictures of these animals. But it emitted a strange light, and it took Kagome right before my eyes."

Another moment passed, and, no surprise, they rewarded him with doubtful stares. The very idea seemed ridiculous. No, more like outrageous. Did he bump his head recently? Or were they remnants of a dream? Either way, it sounded completely fiction.

The kettle in the kitchen shrilled loudly, and while Yuka excused herself, Eri turned back to the child. In all honesty, she wasn't sure how to proceed with this weird topic.

There was a thoughtful expression on Ayumi's face, her brown eyes searching the novel on Souta's lap as if it had some hidden message. "You know, I've read a lot about antique objects, and there was this one where this guy said he and his friend found this old mirror. They said it made them experience crazy things like spirits and other worlds. So, it might be possible it's the same here…"

"Don't encourage him," Yuka said from the kitchen, her form seen filling a cup. "That's all fiction you read online."

"I don't think so. See those sutras? If you ask me, it's probably cursed."

"Cursed?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Why does your gramps collect weird stuff? No offense," Yuka asked. She placed the steaming mug on the counter and sat beside Eri, eyeing the book disinterestedly.

"He's been collecting all this since he was young…"

There was a noise behind them, the sound of a floorboard creaking, and as they turned, they saw the figure of Mrs. Higurashi standing at the staircase looking down at them, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans.

"I thought I heard voices. Forgive me for not inviting you in. I was laying down."

"Good afternoon. It's alright. Souta was just telling us about this book," Eri said, but when she did, she paused. Though she offered them an apologetic nod, the second she glanced Souta's way, her expression changed. She seemed disappointed.

"Oh…"

Beside them, Souta stood up, and he struck his mom with an accusatory stare. "I'd never lie to you."

An uncomfortable pause followed. There was a notable look of tiredness on her face, bags beneath her eyes. She gripped the railing, shaking her head. "Souta…"

"They could be in danger!"

"It's impossible. How do I report this to the police without sounding—"

"I'm not crazy!"

"That's not what I—"

Before Mrs. Higurashi could further explain her reasoning, they watched helplessly as he dashed out, slamming the door upon his exit. Spared any apologies from the older woman, they remained seated as she followed her son.

"I feel bad they're going through this. It must be harder on Kagome…" Eri said, sighing.

"Yeah, and it's hit Souta hard. He's trying to find a reason for all of this, so he assumes this book is the culprit. I guess we can't blame him. He's still young," Yuka said.

"What if he's right about all this?" Ayumi asked, reaching for the forgotten book sitting beside her. "If you think about it, having two members of their family vanish seems bizarre."

"People disappear every day. It has nothing to do with magic books or talismans."

"Yeah, but Ayumi has a point," Eri said. "While it sounds unbelievable that they vanished, I haven't been able to get in contact with Kagome either… What if she really is missing?"

Yuka released a heavy breath and relaxed against the sofa. From there, she clicked her tongue. "This is too much."

After retrieving her phone from her pocket, Eri checked the screen for any messages or missed calls, but to her dismay, there were none, besides the many texts from Yuka earlier. Was Kagome alright? Multiple scenarios ran through her mind. Was she lost? Kidnapped? Were the Yakuza involved?

"That's interesting…" Ayumi said, flipping through it.

"What is?" Eri asked, leaning close to glimpse what had caught her friend's interest.

"It's written in Chinese. Seems like he wasn't wrong though. There's a few pages with writing, but the rest are blank."

"Is this really the time?" Yuka asked, but on account of seeing Ayumi immersed in the book, she only sighed. "Well, since he seemed worried about it, what does it say?"

"It's called the _Universe of the Four Gods._ I'm guessing these are depictions of its gods. The sheets are so old, they might fall apart at any minute, and the ink's faded."

"So, it's a Chinese classic for kids?" Yuka asked.

"Could be a fantasy novel the author failed to finish. It's starts off with a paragraph that captivates the audience before telling a story."

"What's it say?" Eri asked.

"For the lone maiden seizing the seven stars of Genbu shall have all power. Magic shrouds this tale. Should the esteemed reader read through until it's conclusion, he or she will gain powers equal to the protagonist."

"What a mouthful…" Yuka said, making a face. "I get why the author never finished it. Talk about boring!"

"Huh? That's strange…"

"What?" Eri asked.

"It disappeared."

True to her remark, the writing vanished. There was no trace it ever existed. "Are you sure you didn't just turn the page?"

"I'm positive—" She gasped, dropping it onto her lap.

A bright icy-blue light emanated from the pages, and startled, Eri reached for Ayumi. Not a moment after, Yuka shoved the book off Ayumi, and it flew somewhere near the table, with Buyo scampering out seconds after. The result ended with them standing behind the couch, confused and terrified.

"Okay, what just happened?" Yuka asked. "We didn't imagine that, did we?"

"No. I saw it as well!" Eri said. "Souta was right…"

"It's definitely cursed…" Ayumi said. Not wasting a minute, she retrieved it from the floor.

"We shouldn't touch it! Let's burn it!"

"But, he said, the book took both Kagome and their grandfather. If we burn it, then we might never get them back," Eri said.

Another gasp sounded from Ayumi, and she saw her staring into the book once more; the glow remaining. "It's changed! Look!"

"Oh, no. I'm not going near that again!"

She didn't argue with that. After witnessing that light seconds ago, it only furthered her confusion. Although cautious, she and Yuka approached Ayumi, and peering over her shoulder, she noticed Chinese writing imbued in a soft glow. What was happening?

"I think it's rewriting itself…" Ayumi's said, her gaze squinting at the text.

"Now what?" Eri asked, clutching Ayumi's arm, Yuka doing the same behind her.

"Trapped in a world too vast and with many dangers, another will appear, but evil stands in between success and defeat. With the help of the rightful stars of divinity, only then can they escape the onslaught ahead. And should either die before the tale ends, a frightening conclusion awaits, ever to repeat its cycle until one remains victorious…"

Eri frowned. "Somehow … that sounds less appealing than before…"

The pages flipped on their own accord, and with it, a frigid wind blew into their faces. That alone frightened her, her legs trembling as an overwhelming sense of anxiousness overcame her. "What's … happening?"

"Ayumi, close it!"

"I … can't…"

It was then Eri felt Ayumi's entire weight fall into her, and she was still grasping the possessed novel. The sight of her countenance warned her Ayumi had fainted. "Ayumi!"

Soon after, she and her friends lost their footing. One moment they were holding onto Ayumi and the next, that light spiraled out of control. A wave of nausea overwhelmed them at that instant, and she recalled the drawn outline of a dragon towering over them. After that, her world darkened.


	3. Another Page Turned

An image of a frightful reptilian serpent, its scaly body possessing a blue-green sheen color, towered before her. With nothing to conceal her frail form, she cowered in the encompassing darkness, awaiting her doom. But as the seconds lingered, she realized she was still in one piece. While it remained stationary, its lengthened tail coiling and uncoiling with impatience, she noticed an amber gaze watching her with imbued interest.

What was happening? Why was she freezing? Where were her friends?

A rumbling resonated from the dragon, and a tremor tore through the unseen ground, and dreading the worst, she collapsed on her knees. There were no open rifts. None she could detect. Only darkness met her. What in the world happened?

The sheer size of the creature had her trembling. "W-who are you?" She asked, and a tremendous roar followed. Was this a nightmare? "Y-you're not real!" Eri said, determined to rid the creature and replace it with something warm and comforting, but it remained unflinching, watching her. "Whatever you are, you can't hurt me!"

She swore it laughed at her, and she reddened. Usually she could control her dreams, but this was different. A frigid air surrounded her in this perpetual blackness and tore through her like a knife. Even her breath was noticeable behind chattering teeth.

" _Eri! Eri!"_ A familiar voice called, and it was accompanied by another.

Despite the howling wind, it wasn't difficult for Eri to discern the distant voices, the cries frantic. Yuka and Ayumi were calling out to her. She cupped her mouth and shouted. Maybe by a stroke of luck, she would awaken from this nightmare. "I'm here!" Did that scaly creature bring her here?

_I've been waiting … Priestess of Seiryuu…_

The masculine voice took her by surprise, and she whipped her head in all directions. Nothing. Only a blue dragon greeted her, and when she locked her gaze on its terrifying form, an unexpected wind howled. The sensation chilled her, and multiple white flakes pierced her skin.

_I'll await your summons. Until then, may your endeavors find fruition, Priestess of Seiryuu…_

When the blizzard of needles ceased its onslaught, Eri watched helplessly as the creature faded, rippling like water. But before she could protest, something reached for her, and it shook her relentlessly.

Ψ

_(Day One)_

_Hokkan_

Gasping and concerned someone was attacking her, Eri shot up, and mustering her strength, she pushed her attacker away. The result elicited a feminine shriek, followed by something cold hitting her arm. When she opened her eyes, the dreary gloominess vanished and an endless blanket of snow circled her, accompanied by a mountainous landscape.

"Where … am I?"

"I think you meant to say, _where are we?_ " Yuka said while brushing snow off her clothes. "Geez, you didn't have to push me!"

No longer tormented by the dream, and relieved to see Yuka and Ayumi both safe, Eri sighed. Still, why were they here? In fact, where were they? The forecast mentioned it would stay sunny until late evening, but it was daylight, despite its cloudy weather.

"Are you okay?" Ayumi asked. "You had us worried. Did you have a nightmare?"

It felt like one. "I'm fine, but where…"

There was a knowing look on Ayumi's gaze, the kind which expressed uncertainty and fear. "It's just like Souta said. I'm sure we're inside the novel, a similar fate which also took Kagome and her grandfather."

"What?" Eri said, but Ayumi was serious. This was crazy. No, it was insane. Inane. How could this happen? Was she still dreaming? Everything seemed real, especially the smells.

A high-pitched sound escaped Yuka. "Then how do you explain that? _That_ shouldn't even be here!"

Bewildered by her response, Eri glanced at Ayumi, lowering her gaze to the red book clutched to her chest. The same one shrouded with worn sutras. One question stood out to Eri, one which sided with Yuka in this moment of mystery. "Wait, if we're inside this story, then why do you have it?" She asked. Somehow, this seemed far-fetched.

Ayumi mused. "Good question. You would think it'd be impossible. But I still believe its cursed."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why it's with us!" Yuka said with arms crossed. "Shouldn't it be with Souta? That's how these things work. Right?" She asked, referring to the supernatural readings which Ayumi enjoyed in her day-to-day hobbies.

"I'm just as confused," Ayumi said.

This didn't bring them comfort. Instead, Eri huddled closer to her friends. "So … Kagome's here? Does that mean we are inside the book?" It didn't make a lick of sense, but Ayumi seemed glued to the thought that a curse shrouded this object.

"Duh! Where else could we be?" Yuka asked. "I told you it was a bad idea to go near it. There's no signal here!" She said complaining, holding her flip phone above her head. "Ayumi. You're into all these voodoo curses and what not. Any idea how we can return?"

She was silent for a moment, but the silence only weighed upon them, and the longer they remained in the bitter cold, the more anxious they became. "I'm not sure, but according to what's written, it seems we've become tied to the story. We know nothing about it. I think we need to finish it."

"But what if you're wrong?" Yuka asked. "It's already done the unthinkable. It even has the power to rewrite itself! Talk about unfair!"

The very mentioning caused Ayumi to gasp, and she opened the book, turning the pages until she paused on one particular paragraph. "I'd almost forgotten…"

While she scanned the words, Eri leaned closer. Her head rested on her shoulder, but she couldn't make out the foreign characters. If only she'd study Chinese like Ayumi and Kagome. "What is it?"

"I guess I was expecting too much. If it can write itself, it's possible it could have a guideline we could follow and return to our world."

"Didn't it say something about a _lonely maiden_?" Yuka asked. "Why do you think it rewrote itself?"

"Probably because we started reading it…" Eri said, and Ayumi nodded. "I mean, that's the only explanation I can think of that would make sense."

"So what? Are we the protagonists then?"

There was a hum noise which passed from Ayumi's mouth, her dark eyes following the text once more. "Trapped in a world too vast and with many dangers, another will appear, but evil stands between success and defeat. With the help of the rightful stars of divinity, only then can they escape the onslaught ahead. And should either die before the tale ends, a frightening conclusion awaits, ever to repeat its cycle until one remains victorious…"

The paragraph sounded less appealing the second time. "So, it's saying there's going to be dangers. If we fail, we do it all over again?"

"I don't think that's the case…" Ayumi said pointing at the line of text. "If we fail, it's over."

"But it also says it will repeat the cycle until someone is victorious, right?" Eri asked. "Then that means we get another chance."

Again, Ayumi shook her head. "Not for us. Whoever opens this book becomes part of the curse. Meaning, we would get one attempt at finishing the story."

It made sense. As frightening as it was to admit. But whatever trials awaited them, the book's magic would record all of it. From this point on, they were on their own, and it scared her. And then, a glimmering blue light emanated from the page, and distracted by its intensity, Eri and her friends watched as an image appeared. Black lines curved and trailed across the yellowed surface of its own accord. Soon enough, a drawing greeted them.

"Hey, wait a minute! How—"

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

Before her was a familiar image, drawn in every detail she'd experienced. It was a picture which brought disbelief and fear. A nightmare. More real than she imagined. A serpent, drawn in great detail, covered the proximity of the page, with an exact drawing of herself beside it, minus the headband.

"Are you all right, Eri?" Yuka asked. "You're starting to freak me out!"

"That dragon! I saw it in my dream!"

"Really?" Ayumi's said, eyes widenening.

"Wait, the one you were screaming about moments ago?" Yuka asked.

Eri nodded. "It called me a priestess!" When she tried to gauge their reaction, they stared at her, bemused and quiet. Did they suspect she was crazy? "I'm _serious!_ "

"My head hurts…" Yuka said closing her eyes as though trying to piece everything together. "So, what? There are talking dragons here? Eri's a priestess?"

Since Yuka found it far-fetched, despite what's happened, Eri snatched the book from Ayumi's hand and pointed at the image once more. "See? Look! That's me! It said something around the lines of _I've been waiting, and I'll expect your summons soon_."

"Did it say anything else?" Ayumi asked.

"I can't remember."

"Your dream's written in the book," Ayumi said. "Wait. I figured it out!"

"A way to leave?" Yuka asked.

"No. But I think I've pieced together what's going on here… Whatever we encounter in this world, dream or not, it becomes true in text. So, relying on this for answers won't help solve our dilemma. We're on our own."

Another dramatic sigh escaped Yuka, and she steadied herself against a tree. "I knew it wouldn't be that simple! What was I even expecting?" She said, her words muffled by her hands. After releasing a long and steady breath, Yuka glared at the book. "Why are we hanging around here? It's flipping freezing!" She exclaimed through chattering teeth.

Realization dawned on Eri, and she nodded. "You're right. We don't even have our jackets. Maybe there's a house and people nearby.".

"Whatever, let's go already!"

Ψ

Half an hour into their search for shelter, they barely covered any ground, and the arctic chill halted their endeavors to climb the snowy terrain. By now, they were deeper in the forest, the multitudes of gray and leafless trees filling the space of the white and stark canvas.

Flustered from the freezing air, Eri paused after Yuka and Ayumi. How much longer until they found shelter? "I wonder if we're the only ones up here…"

"Come on. Keep up. If we stop now, then we'll get nowhere."

"Yeah. There's no way I'm spending the night outdoors," Yuka said, her legs guiding her up a small incline of bushes and fallen branches.

"Easier said than done," Eri said, taking Ayumi's outstretched hand. Despite forgetting their jackets at Souta's house, likely forgotten on the couch, it was a surprise they still had their bags.

A shriek resounded off the mountaintops, and it froze them in their tracks; it carried in different directions. Several screams followed the first, accompanied by howls, and they huddled together.

"What was that?" Eri said, her hands tightening upon Ayumi's arm.

"A child?" Ayumi asked.

"Are you sure? I've never heard one sound like that!" Yuka said. "If you ask me, it sounded like a wild animal…"

"What do we do?" Eri asked. "I think it came from those mountains…"

"What are you talking about? I _definitely_ heard it ahead!" Yuka pointed. "I say we backtrack the heck out of here!"

Ayumi glanced behind her. "I don't know about you, but I'm positive it came from that way…"

A shiver crept down Eri's spine, and just like her friends, she held her breath for the longest time. Whatever those noises were, it was impossible to pinpoint them. And backtracking wasn't an option either. But standing around and waiting wouldn't solve their problems.

"You know…" Ayumi said. "In situations like this, something bad usually happens."

"Don't say that!" Yuka said.

"But it's also a situation where someone important saves the protagonist," Ayumi finished. "So, if we continue on, then—"

Yuka wasn't having any of that. "Look, this isn't a story anymore! This is _real_! If something happens to us, then it's over! We're done for! So cut the hero crap! Not all books play out the same!"

She wanted to agree with her, but Yuka had a point. Besides, what were the odds some divine intervention would rescue them? Highly unlikely. Was Kagome faring any better than them? Was she safe?

A commotion startled them, and the sound was identical to a branch snapping. They exchanged a glance, but there was nothing. If something lurked in the surrounding trees and hills, then the winter scenery camouflaged it. The noise followed again, the shrill shriek, only it was louder and closer than they assumed. Fearing the unknown, they ran, their legs guiding them further through the foliage.

Feeling the arctic wind brush against her thin clothing, Eri found it difficult breathing, let alone running with ease in the deep snow. Despite wearing furred boots, even they could not protect her feet when it seeped through her stockings.

As Ayumi pulled her along, a terrifying sound emerged behind them. "What's that noise?!" Was something stampeding after them? When she glanced back, nothing followed.

" _Who cares_!" Yuka shouted ahead of her. "Let's figure out a plan!"

"I say we go that way!" Ayumi said. "We might find a road and people!"

Eri's eyes shifted downhill, and the sight left her pale. "That's … a long way down…" Judging by the steep slope and rocky terrain surrounding them, the chances of falling and hurting themselves were very high.

As the girls pivoted down the hill, something loud collapsed behind them, the sound enough to halt their escape. A surprising sight greeted them. A tree, uprooted from the ground, laid mere feet away. It wasn't until they saw a cloud of snow burst through the trees that a monstrous being charged at them.

Beyond freaked out, the girls screamed, the noise so chilling it echoed from the mountains. They fled downhill as that creature gained on them, but it became increasingly difficult to catch their footing.

At one point, Yuka's legs gave out from under her, and she slid down the slope, and not long after her terrified shriek, so too did she and Ayumi, the three colliding into each other at the bottom. The drop was short, and despite accumulating a few bruises, they fled across the flat terrain where the trees became sparse.

As they turned past a few berry bushes and another steep slope, with the creature's howls in quick pursuit, they arrived upon a flowing river. The currents were fast, the water likely deep and noticing what appeared to be some makeshift bridge, they crossed it. It was a sign that others were here!

"I can't … keep going!" Yuka said, falling behind.

"Come on! We're practically there!" Ayumi said.

"Where?!" She asked. "I'm sure we must have lost it by now! I don't see it!" She paused and caught her breath, her hands upon her knees.

While inclined to follow her, Eri searched the hills across the river. There was no sign of the monster, or whatever that creature was, but she could still hear its shrieks and howls. It was looking for them. "We can't stop now. Just a little further."

"Over here!" Ayumi said. "Look!"

At the sound of her friend's excited call, Eri pulled Yuka away from the bridge and toward a rocky hill surrounded by trees and wild berry bushes. Bewildered by what had caused Ayumi's excitement, she saw her point a finger at something. A few seconds after, she understood.

There was a cave imbedded in the mountain, hidden by a boulder. Without her guidance, they would have walked by unknowingly. Peering closer, the entrance was small, a mere crevice in shape but wide enough to squeeze through.

When Eri paused, she realized Ayumi wasn't following. She watched her snap branches from trees, cradling a handful before reaching for a limb with leaves. From there, she swung the branch against the ground until their tracks disappeared, and she rejoined them moments after, her face red from the cold.

At the entrance, Yuka fumbled for something in her bag, the shrieking growing louder. But a relief swept over them when a brightness illuminated the space within, her key-light flashing across the cavern walls and floor. And wanting to put as much distance between them and the exit, they proceeded forward.

Whatever lurked in the narrow tunnel, it couldn't be any worse than what was outside. Right?

**_(Day Fourteen) Following Book One_ **


	4. Sweet Introductions

The frigid air of late evening left them huddled together before a measly fire, the embers crackling against the twigs Ayumi had gathered. Without Ayumi's quick thinking, they might have never discovered this small cave imbedded in the mountain. Worst-case scenario could have been anything, from stranded in that snowstorm, or worse yet, food for whatever was chasing them earlier.

A few hours had passed since they took shelter, and according to Eri's watch, it was well past eight in the evening. It was unlikely anyone would find them, let alone a search party. They were inside the book, or as Ayumi called it, _The Universe of the Four Gods_. Of all places, why did it have to drop them right onto a mountain?

The book rested beside them, forgotten as they curled their arms around their bodies, their trembling knees held close to their chests. There were no blankets or coats to keep them warm, nothing but the fire in front of them. It would go out soon, and it was impossible to collect any kindling with the storm ongoing.

"What are we going to do?" Eri asked through chattering teeth.

Ayumi breathed on her hands beside her, her face red from the cold. "We'll just have to wait until morning. If we follow the river, we might find a town…"

There was a noise, a familiar sound of a wrapper, and tilting her head to stare at Yuka, Eri watched as her friend rummaged into her oversized bag upon her lap. She was shining her key light as she searched through her various contents within, and after a few moments, she found two granola bars.

Yuka paused on her search, pushing her bag to the side before sighing for what seemed like the fifteenth time this evening. "This is all I have. It's not much, but we can split it."

Reminded of her rumbling stomach, Eri accepted the first bar, but while they ate their portions, her gaze drifted to the book beside her. She flipped it open. Just like earlier, only a few pages showed Chinese while the rest was empty. While she stared at the image of the dragon, she mused. What was happening?

_He called me a priestess. Why?_

It seemed almost like a dream; a dream she couldn't awaken from. But if she was the protagonist, then what about her friends? Even Souta saw the book engulf his sister. She wondered if it also connected grandpa Higurashi. Either way, why did the book return with them?

"I'm half tempted to toss that book into the fire…" Yuka said, glaring in Eri's direction.

"We can't do that," Ayumi said. "What if this is the only way back to our world? It came with us for a reason…"

Yuka rolled her eyes. "What reason? All it's done is tell us what's already happened. Talk about useless!"

Resting her head against the wall, Eri released a heavy breath. Yuka was right. The book had done nothing to help them since they arrived, and they only escaped danger earlier. A thought came to her. If she was this _priestess_ , perhaps her connection was stronger.

It sounded ridiculous, but they needed answers, and she hoped the magic surrounding it would help them. It was worth a try. "I can't understand Chinese, but what are we supposed to do? Are we part of some story?" She asked it. From the corner of her eye, Ayumi and Yuka stared at her. "If you won't tell us, then can you show us?"

Feeling Ayumi's hand upon her shoulder, Eri focused on the page, though as the seconds lingered, nothing happened. There was no light or even ink strokes, just a blank surface. It was disappointing, and her shoulders dropped. Beside her, Yuka scoffed.

"I told you…"

"It was worth a try, anyway."

Disappointed, Eri closed it. Had it been too much to ask? What was wrong with wanting answers? Ayumi had been right; the book could only show what they'd already experienced and nothing more. Just as she admitted her defeat, reaching for the rest of her food, there was a familiar glow.

The book shimmered upon her lap, the same blue as before, and with her friends staring somewhat alarmed and stunned, Eri swallowed. The book was answering her, and she opened it with trembling fingers. A rush of light poured from the page, scattering around the entire cave.

Taken aback by the sight, Eri wasn't sure what was happening, but she recalled a familiarity of this exact situation. Only this time, she didn't feel the frosty chill pulling them in. Instead, her eyes turned away from the book, noticing her surroundings lit. Was it possible they were going home?

"So beautiful…" Ayumi said.

True to her friend's words, the sight was breathtaking. The book wasn't taking them home. Instead, the light bathed the walls in an ethereal glow, the rocks sparkling like sapphires. While immersed in the sight, something happened.

"Look!" Eri said, pointing.

The cave expanded far more than they first suspected, and eyeing the narrow tunnel ahead, they understood. The book was showing them a path, but where that path led, they were uncertain. But what happened next shocked Eri, her grasp upon the book tightening as she released an alarmed gasp.

The book was disappearing.

Startled by this and with no control over the situation, Eri watched as it disappeared in her hands, it's glimmer of light dimming around the entire cave. It disappeared, leaving Eri devastated. What would they do now? Before a wail of disbelief escaped her, Yuka pulled her through the tunnel.

"Forget about the book! Come on!" Yuka said, her voice resounding off the walls.

The rest of the book's light guided them down the narrow path, further and further away from their warm fire. The tunnel seemed endless, stretching deep within the mountain, and as her eyes glimpsed the walls and ground, she only prayed they wouldn't stumble upon any pitfalls or dead ends. Perhaps this was a sign, a beginning to their unexpected journey to return home, and Eri prayed they would stumble upon help along the way.

Darkness was gaining on them, and fearing they might become trapped in the tunnel, they pushed themselves faster, but the light ahead was dimming. It was no use, try as they could to reach. The light traveled so fast, only a speck remained in the distance. Soon, darkness engulfed them.

Despite this unfortunate event, Yuka's key light pierced through the darkness, though its light was not as bright. Still, it was enough to keep them going. And yet, not far on their walk, they paused. A dilemma confronted them, one they hadn't thought would stand in their path.

Multiple channels each spanned deep within the mountain, and as Yuka's key light flashed to each one, it was clear they were at an impasse. There was also a high possibility that each of these tunnels also had multiple paths within them, and because there was no guarantee which one would lead to their freedom, they found themselves at a loss.

But what happened next frightened them. The key light in Yuka's possession flickered, the battery dying, and as she prodded and hit the small device against her palm, it died.

"Damn!" Yuka said, the sound of the small device hitting her palm once more, but it was no use. "I hate to say this, but it looks like we're stuck…"

"What do we do? Should we turn back and wait until morning?" Ayumi asked, her voice shaken.

"That seems like the most plausible idea right now…"

"But what if that thing is out there?" Eri asked. "If we run into that again, there's no telling what will happen."

"What other choice do we have? Without a flashlight, we're stuck, and there's no telling which tunnel will help us," Yuka said somewhat frustrated. "Let's turn back."

Turning back was easier said than done; they'd traveled so far already, and while it seemed like the most obvious choice, Eri couldn't help but pause, her gaze searching through the darkness where the multiple paths stood. If only there was a flicker of light left, but there was nothing. Hopeless, she reached for Ayumi's arm, but an ear-piercing scream spooked her, and she jumped. Yuka had bumped into her.

"What happened?! Yuka?" Eri asked, noticing her friend clinging to her leg.

"Why did you scream? Are you all right?" Ayumi asked.

"Something touched my ankle!"

Since they were in a cave, it wasn't surprising there were other living things dwelling there. Was it a rat? A snake? Something otherworldly? Whatever it was, it wasn't doing them any harm, at least not that they could see. Still, the situation spooked her short-haired friend, and bending down to help her up, Eri paused.

_What was that noise?_

The sound echoed through the multiple tunnels ahead, and while she could not discern it, the sound faint, her friends beside her grew silent. While she knelt there beside Yuka, Ayumi gripping her shoulders beside her, she held her breath. Something was down there.

Another sound followed. Footsteps. To their relief, they saw a flicker of light in the distance. The sound was still far, but realizing it wasn't a monster, they relaxed. It had to be a person! Someone else was in the tunnels with them!

"Is someone there? Hello?"

Eri cupped her mouth and shouted. "Over here! Help! We're over here!"

The light in the distance paused. It remained there as if the person were deciding whether to come towards them, and the pause left the girls hesitant.

"What if it isn't a person?" Yuka said in a low whisper. "It could be a trap…"

"What are you talking about?" Ayumi asked. "It's just like I told you before. Someone will come to save us when we need them the most!"

"Then why isn't the person coming towards us?"

True to her words, the light remained in the distance, and Eri felt the hairs on her arms stand on end. But then, the light moved, it had turned in a different direction, the sound of its feet scuffling through the tunnels, and then, it disappeared.

"No, wait!" Eri said. "Come back! We're over here!" But just as she was about to run towards it, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her back towards the ground.

"What are you doing?! This is sketchy!" Yuka said. "We need to get out of here!"

"I don't get it. Why did that person run off?" Eri asked, baffled by the situation.

"Maybe … they went to get help?" Ayumi asked.

"Either way, I don't plan to find out!" Yuka said. "I don't trust this. I don't feel safe. I think I'd rather risk my life out in that snow storm than face whatever it is in here…"

"You're over analyzing the situation, Yuka," Eri said. "It was a girl's voice. Think she got scared?"

The sound of scuffling quieted their conversation, and looking back, the light returned, this time from a different path. The footsteps grew louder, and the light which guided the individual became much larger and brighter. A young girl confronted them, shrouded in a large overcoat, a hood covering her small pale complexion, and in her hand, was a torch.

"Oh, thank Kami," Ayumi said with a sigh.

"Are you all right?" The girl's voice was soft, and she held the torch high to survey them. "I thought I overheard voices. What in Genbu's name are you doing here? You'll freeze to death."

Comforted by the light illuminating the tunnel, Eri sighed in relief and regained her standing beside her friends. "We were being chased by some weird animal and took shelter in this cave."

The reaction she received was nothing short but surprised. In fact, this girl seemed concerned and baffled by the sight of them, but there was also a sense of hesitance as she stood before them. "It did not occur to me there were others living in these mountains…" She said trailing off, eyeing their attire.

"Oh, no, we don't live here," Eri said with a wave of her hand. "We got lost."

She seemed to accept this. "It will not do good for us to remain here for much longer. Please, follow me."

Ψ

The young girl, whom they had yet to ask her name, guided them through the tunnels, avoiding several pitfalls along the way, one of which had not been far from where she'd found them. The tunnels stretched far, several winding around high inclines, though they were not dangerous by any means. They did not wander far before they arrived to an opening just ahead, the evening sky greeting them as they ventured out of the mountain cavern.

The storm had quieted, the snow high at their ankles, and the young girl guided them up a small slope. The slope wrapped around the mountain, its height still immense above them, and as they shivered in the evening air, the moon hidden by the gray clouds of winter, they noticed a small cottage situated against the side of the mountain, its roof curved inward and short.

When they arrived at the small house, smoke drifting from the chimney, Eri saw three large stacks of wood placed on the side of the house. Near it, there was also a small well which had a makeshift wooden cover over top of it.

"Please, come inside."

A blazing fire from a hearth across the room greeted them, it's warmth shedding away the cold clinging to their skin. Eri's friends sighed, relieved to have found shelter.

As the young girl skirted across the room, rummaging through one chest in the corner, she retrieved two large quilted blankets, dark in their color and white in their detailed intricacy. From there, she guided them with a wave of her hand, and as Eri and her friends seated themselves before the hearth, the young girl covered them in the thick blankets.

An abundance of furs and remnants of animal horns decorated the walls of this tiny home, but there was little furniture inside, all except a few wooden chairs by a circular wooden table near what she presumed was a kitchen. There was a cauldron and several weaved baskets nestled beside the hearth, two filled with mountain mushrooms and various green plants and black berries.

Several spears and swords laid against the furthest corner of the home, stacked in a tall wooden basket, with a few bows and quiver of arrows leaning against it. A practical measure of self-defense. These mountains were dangerous.

While Eri sat there, both she and her friends admiring the curious architecture of the one room home, she watched as the girl crossed the room, a small tray in hand with four cups of what appeared to be hot tea. Like her friends, she accepted her kindness, her hands warming against the cup.

When she sat beside them, it was then Eri realized she was no longer adorned in her heavy overcoat. In fact, she knelt before them in a very detailed two-layer brown and white dress, with snow boots hidden behind its flowing layers. But it wasn't the interesting style of her attire that drew her attention, but it was her face, her hair and those large doe blue eyes staring back at them.

Much like themselves, her skin was very fair, and she was beautiful, something straight out of a fairytale. The most alluring thing about her was her hair color; it was silver, long and flowing to her waist in soft curls, small sections adorned in long pigtails with leather bands. If she had to estimate her exact age, she assumed maybe the girl was fourteen, if not fifteen, though she was a little shorter than themselves.

"I'm sorry I have little to offer you, but please stay and warm yourselves."

"If you hadn't found us, I'm sure we would have been goners," Eri said, thanking the young girl.

On account of her reply, she smiled at them. "I'm glad to see you're all safe and that no harm has come to either of you. Though, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in these mountains?"

"Well…" Eri said, her gaze shifting to Ayumi and Yuka beside her. It didn't seem wise to reveal the truth, and the last thing she wanted was for their rescuer to turn on them. "We were looking for someone. Our friend went missing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Wherever she may be, I pray she is safe. These mountains are dangerous, even at dusk. I never expected others to venture here…"

"Really?" Ayumi asked.

She nodded. "At first, I wasn't sure if it was a Houkyou luring me, but then I realized it would be impossible for them to travel through tight places, especially those tunnels."

"What's a Houkyou?" Eri asked.

The girl's eyes widened at this. "They are fearsome giants that dwell below the steeps and are carnivorous by nature."

Hearing this, Eri flinched, the very description leaving her trembling beneath her blanket. Could it be possible that was the creature that had chased after them? It wasn't small by any means and had even uprooted a tree and tossed it.

"I think that's what was chasing us earlier!" Ayumi said. "We heard what sounded like wolves howling, and then we heard someone screaming earlier. I don't suppose there are others living here?"

"I'm afraid not. If you heard those noises, then it was a Houkyou," She said, clarifying their fear. "When they picks up on a human's scent, they exude similar howls as wolves, and when they are close, they mimic the sounds of humans, hoping to lure them into a trap. But above all else, they will chase and devour their victims. They hunt in packs."

"Then, it's not safe for us to be here," Eri said, moving from her spot to stand up, her gaze drifting towards the glass windows of the cottage. "What if they find us!"

"Please, do not worry. You're all safe here, especially at this altitude. Those creatures never travel this far up."

Somewhat doubtful, Eri trusted her words, and seating herself once more, she watched as the young girl sipped her tea. Turning to her friends beside her, Eri caught their worried glances. They also didn't feel safe here, but what other choice did they have? They would freeze to death out there, and she wasn't interested in venturing through those tunnels again.

"They often terrorize the locals below the mountains," She said, lowering her cup of tea onto the tray. "Then again, it's no surprise. The nesting grounds of these monsters lie on Mount Cotareishin, just south across the river. It is a place haunted by criminal sacrifices.

"Whoa, what?! Are you serious?!" Yuka said, her expression fearful and somewhat agitated. "No wonder they have a taste for human meat; you're practically feeding them!"

But the girl shook her head. "It is not us, but the constables. To appease those Houkyou from terrorizing those below the mountains, these executions are necessary to keep them at bay. Even the strongest of man cannot prevail against those creatures…"

Yuka, though agitated by this, remained silent. Eri didn't blame her, but the girl's explanation stunned them. Were they trapped? Who was she, and why was she here?

Unable to hold back her curiosity, Eri said, "If these monsters are so dangerous, then why are you living here? Wouldn't it be safer far away?" From the corner of her eye, she saw her friends nod in agreement.

"My brother said it would be safest here. In the past, we succumbed to wandering bandits and thieves, our belongings stolen from us. Because of some other misfortunes, we've taken shelter here. It's been two years. The only passable way up here is through the tunnels, and since people fear them, they never come this far."

There was more to this girl's story than what she first let on. It might seem safe to hide behind the Houkyou to escape wandering bandits, but it was also risky. Why live away from others? And for two years?

"I just can't imagine how rough it must be," Ayumi said. "What about food?"

"Oh, well, there's vegetation and edible herbs on these steeps. Earlier this morning, I scavenged what I could just down the slope near the tunnels. I also use the seeds to grow what we need."

"Yeah, but what about meat? You probably don't get a lot of game up here…" Yuka asked.

"My brother hunts and sells for a living. He's more familiar with the terrain than I am. We manage well, and I'll sometimes help by weaving baskets for those in town."

"So, where is your brother?" Yuka asked. "Is he out hunting?"

"He left two days ago to sell furs south of the mountain. He should return any day now."

"We're sorry for imposing on you like this so suddenly, but we really appreciate your kindness."

"Yes, thank you," Yuka and Ayumi said.

"It's no trouble at all. In fact, it's nice to see people after so long. You're welcome to stay for as long as you need. Oh, that's right, you mentioned your friend. Are you certain she came up into these mountains?"

Eri wasn't sure. For all they knew, the book could have just sent Kagome elsewhere. Was she safe? "We're not sure. We got separated. It's been hours now since."

"I see. Well, don't lose hope. I'm sure she's out there safe. When Emutato returns, he'll help search for her."

"Really?" Ayumi asked.

"Like I said before, he knows these mountains more than I do. He's also an expert tracker. I'm sure he'll find her," She said.

"That would be great! Thank you so much!"

A sudden thought occurred to her, her eyes widening. "Forgive me, but it seems I've forgotten my manners. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. My name is Chen Ayla."


End file.
